Problem: Christopher did 11 more squats than Daniel in the evening. Christopher did 34 squats. How many squats did Daniel do?
Answer: Christopher did 34 squats, and Daniel did 11 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $34 - 11$ squats. He did $34 - 11 = 23$ squats.